robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Zentraedi
: Battle Hymn)]] The Zentraedi were a genetically engineered warrior race of clones that served the Robotech Masters. History Legend of Zor . ]] This race of artificially created beings were traced to the origins of Robotechnology when the science was pioneered by Zor following his discovery of the Flower of Life on Optera. After taking samples with him back to Tirol, he developed a powerful source of energy known as Protoculture. Despite making it for peaceful aims, members of the Tirolian Senate intended to use it to fuel their own ambitions. When Zor began developing Pollinators to cultivate the Flower of Life, the new Robotech Masters led by Nimuul became intrigued by the fact that it was able to genetically alter lifeforms. They decided to use Zor's discovery to create new forms of life starting with clones that would serve the Tirolian population. After that, they created massive Tirolian based clones called the Zentraedi who they developed as miners to tap into the Monopole Ore trapped on Fantoma. Thus, the Zentraedi were born as slaves and called Zarkopolis their home where they mined the minerals for their creators. Among the first to be bred was Exedore who was considered a failure due to his smaller stature and fragile physique. Due to the new decadent and tyrannical rule of the Masters, Tirolian citizens went into a full scale revolt with an underground movement having formed. Initially, the clone guard handled the issue but required larger reinforcements. This led to Nimuul bringing the Zentraedi to Tirol where they were used to brutally enforce order on the planet. With the giant warriors as their disposal, the Zentraedi took their first steps in becoming into a warrior race. Their effectiveness as soldiers led to the creation of the Imperial Zentraedi Forces that served the Robotech Masters. The next major initiative by the Zentraedi was being dispatched with Zor to Optera where they were ordered to defoliate it and take every last sample of the Flower of Life. This was to fuel the Robotech Masters growing empire that was annexing the worlds of the Local Group but also to prevent Protoculture from falling into the hands of other races. The Harvesters brutally took the great fields of the Flower but after a telepathic assault on Zor by the Regess, the operation was called off with only a few samples of the Flower of Life remaining now on the ruined planet. Zor eventually rebelled against the Robotech Masters and took the only Protoculture Matrix aboard his ship, the SDF-1, that was crewed by a mixture of Tirolians and Zentraedi. Their mission was seeding a mutated strain of the Flower of Life on the worlds of the Local Group. During this time, their expedition came under attack from the now war-like Invid who killed Zor but not before he sent the SDF-1 on a course for a distant unknown world to hide the Protoculture Matrix. Following this incident, the Supreme Commander of the Zentraedi Dolza dispatched Breetai and his forces to relocate Zor's Battle Fortress for the Robotech Masters. In addition, the Zentraedi began to face increasing encounters with the ravenous Invid who were encroaching on the domain of the Robotech Masters as they now sought revenge as well as their stolen Flower of Life. Macross For many years, Breetai's forces explored space for Zor's vessel and eventually encountered it on a remote world known as Earth. Sending two ships to investigate, the SDF-1's automated defense system triggered and destroyed the Zentraedi vessels and the First Robotech War began against the Human race. First Robotech War The majority of the conflict took place withing the general vicinity of the SDF-1. Following the first battle between RDF forces and the Zentraedi, the SDF-1 used it's Space Fold engines to warp away to Pluto. While they had been aiming for the Moon, they were now forced to trek back across the solar system. During this time, Breetai pursued them, testing the enemy as he went. However, following an enemy attack around the rings of Saturn, the Zentraedi admiral summoned reinforcements. Unfortunately, their reinforcements were led by Khyron, a notoriously undisciplined commander whose own troops had named him the Backstabber. Khyron's frustration with his constant defeats at the hands of the SDF-1 lead to increasingly reckless action against Breetai's orders.While they did successfully capture several crewmembers of the SDF-1, they escaped along with knowledge of the Zentraedi's full fighting capability. After this, there was a shift in Zentraedi strategy. They sent a group of spies to infiltrate the SDF-1, and Breetai was replaced by Azonia, a female warlord and the right hand of Supreme Leader Dolza. Neither of these operations bore fruit. The spies became infatuated by human culture and society, spreading these ideas when they returned to the fleet. As for Azonia, Khyron was no more disciplined under her command, and her own forces were unable to defeat the SDF-1. Her top ace, Miriya Sterling, even fell in love with one of the pilots, Max Sterling, and they were wed shortly after. Breetai was reassigned to the mission, bringing with him a fleet of one million ships. However, upon arrival crews began to mutiny, and he officially decided the time for peace had come. He sent Exedore to broker an agreement, but he also knew they had to be prepared for one final obstacle: the Imperial Grand Fleet, five million warships under the command of Dolza, who would soon attack Earth. This would be the final battle of the First Robotech War. After the war, the Zentraedi rebuilt the Earth alongside the humans, but not all were content to live in peace. Some, like Khyron, Azonia, and a former flag officer by the name of Zeraal, would continue to wage war. Khyron and Azonia would destroy the SDF-1 and SDF-2, while Zeraal would attempt to conquer Earth all together. These actions did nothing to ease tensions between the humans and Zentraedi, especially once it became clear the Robotech Masters would be coming. The Pioneer Expedition Many Zentraedi including Breetai and Exedore traveled to Tirol with the Pioneer Expedition. The Second Robotech War to be added. The REF Civil War to be added. Behind the scenes *The Zentraedi, also known as T'sentrati, in the decanonized continuity, have their own language. A glossary was included in the comic Robotech: Warriors 1: Here There Be Dragons. *In the non-canon novel Robotech: The Master's Gambit, the Zentraedi Ilan Tinari claims that her people are able to sense the coming presence of the Robotech Masters. * Even trough the Zentraedi are an important part of the REF, they didn't have any appearances or mentions in Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. This falls mainly because of legal problems, as Harmony Gold is unable to use the word "Zentraedi" and "Zentradi" on any media outside of the original TV series according to their deal with the Macross franchise's owners. However, they can still use Macross material in comics and RPGs without any problems. Appearances *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' *''Robotech: Battlecry'' *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' *''Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles'' Tertiary sources *''Robotech: The Art of the Shadow Chronicles'' *''Robotech: The Macross Saga Sourcebook'' *''Robotech: Expeditionary Force Marines Sourcebook One'' *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles Roleplaying Game'' *''Robotech: The Genesis Pits Sourcebook'' Category:Species